This invention is in the field of surgical instruments and more specifically clips for clamping onto tissue.
In a transcystic duct operative cholangiogram, a catheter is extended into the cystic duct. In order to obtain a seal around the catheter and to anchor the catheter in place, a clamp or ligature is placed around the catheter. Such prior techniques of obtaining a seal around the catheter are described in the following publications:
1. Banich, F., Simple Rapid Method of Securing A Cystic Duct Catheter, Surgery, Gynecology & Obstetrics. 155:557,558; October 1982.
2. Hampson, L., Hreno, A., A Simple Method for Catheter Fixation of The Cystic Duct During Cholangiography, Surgery, Gynecology & Obstetrics. 59:83; July 1984.
3. Hopkins, N., Powis, S., Method of Cannula Fixation for Operative Cholangiography, British Journal of Surgery. 72:427; June 1985.
4. Keiller, F., Operative Cholangiography, British Journal of Surgery. 72:846; October 1985.
5. White, T., Hart, M., Cholangiography And Small Duct Injury, The American Journal of Surgery. 149:640; May 1985.
Cystic duct catheterization may be accomplished by a needle nose clamp having a hole extending through the jaws of the clamp to receive the catheter which in turn is extended into the cystic duct. The jaws are then used to hold the catheter while a sealing ligature is applied about the catheter and the cystic duct. Such a clamp is available from American V. Mueller, division of American Hospital Supply Corporation. Such methods are both frustrating and time consuming. Further, damage to the tissues of the cystic and common ducts can occur particularly when the catheter becomes dislodged. Likewise, a fairly large incision is required to allow the surgeon to correctly position the clamp or a ligature around the catheter. Disclosed herein is a new and improved clip which may be quickly clipped on to the duct with the catheter extending directly through the jaws of the clip ensuring a superior seal while anchoring the catheter in place and particularly limiting the damage to the cystic tissues of the duct. Also disclosed is a new and improved clamping tool to be used with the clip which allows for a shorter incision.